God Jul
by Valkyrie's Emblem
Summary: "Merry Christmas" After seeing Alfred moping at the holiday party, Lukas invites him to spend Christmas with him and his brother in Norway. No pairings.


**Because I wanted to do something about Norway and Christmas.**

 **I actually wasn't originally going to add in Alfred and it was just going to be adorable whale brothers, but then people on Tumblr started to post stuff about him spending Christmas alone and I needed some way to help with my feels so this happened.**

 **I'm also sorry that I didn't get this out earlier. Long story short I didn't have much time to write during the holiday. Again, I'm really sorry.**

 **Also, sorry if the use of both nation and human names confuse you. I see them using human names when they are close to or are on good terms with other nations. I tried to make it obvious who is who, though.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own, obviously.**

* * *

 **God Jul**

Surprisingly, Lukas was the only one to notice that a certain American didn't seem to be enjoying the holiday party as much as he usually did, instead sitting in the corner and seeming to be moping with a bottle of whiskey.

It wasn't as if there weren't other countries that didn't really enjoy these parties had been convinced to come for one reason or another and spent the night trying to figure out the host's wifi password or subtly asking around to see if someone had figured it out yet. In fact, he himself would be one of those people if he hadn't decided to provide moral support for Alasdair when the Scott got into a drinking contest with some of the Germanics.

However, the personification of The United States of America not enjoying the festivities? That was new.

And, unfortunately for the Norwegian, he seemed to be the only one to have noticed.

Lukas sighed, looking around to see if he could see Aoife anywhere, but the Irish woman was nowhere to be found, so he couldn't send her to figure out what was wrong with him. He could have just walked off and pretended he hadn't seen the American, but despite what people assumed, he wasn't a cold hearted person and was fully willing to help someone in trouble. And he actually didn't mind being around Alfred most of the time when Mikkel and Gilbert were nowhere near.

Meaning he sighed and braced himself as he walked over to Alfred.

Alfred heard him coming and put on a smile, though Lukas had enough practice reading people that it wasn't hard to tell that something was bothering him. "Hey Lukas! Did Uncle Alba win that drinking contest?"

Ah. So he was trying to distract him with different subjects. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't going to work. "He and Czechia decided to call it a draw, but Ludwig and Hungary had to drag Gilbert and Austria away and I don't want to know where Mikkel went. Why are you sitting in the corner?"

"I... I needed some space! Too much going on dude! Hey, you figured out the wifi password?"

Lukas just stared at him, causing Alfred to squirm, probably trying to figure out if he could make a run for it. Finally he said, "Fine! I'm moping about the fact that I'm spending Christmas alone, okay! Happy now?"

The Norwegian blinked, surprised. "You're not spending it with Aoife or Matthew or Japan?"

Alfred shook his head. "Aoife is spending it with her bros, and I don't want to have to deal with Iggy getting drunk and getting mad or upset about the Revolution again and how it's all my fault."

"He still talks about that?" Lukas asked, narrowing his eyes.

Alfred didn't notice. "Yep. Sometimes it's about Francis, sometimes it's about how much he hates Vikings- sorry about that dude," he added. Lukas just waved it off, already knowing about that one. "Anyway, a lot of the time if he's drunk near me it comes up."

 _What is wrong with you?_ Lukas thought. _Do you feel the need to bring it up over 200 years later? You lost. Grow up. Taking it out on him will only make it worse._

"Anyway," the American continued, "Mattie is spending time with Francis. Kiku was going to come over but he has more work than he thought and couldn't make it and I couldn't get a plane to Tokyo. I'll be fine though. I might go to a Christmas service or something."

That didn't exactly sound like a good Christmas to him.

There was one thing Lukas could do, and he was a bit hesitant to suggest it without consulting his brother, though he did know that Eiríkur probably wouldn't have that much problem with it.

After debating about it for a few moments, Lukas said, "I'll have to make sure Eiríkur will be fine with it, but... if you wanted to, you could spend it with us."

Alfred immediately brightened. "Really dude? I would love to!"

"One condition, however: we are having a Norwegian Christmas," he warned. "That means we will celebrate on Christmas Eve, not the actual day. Do not try to change it. Understand?"

"Yep! I understand!" Alfred said, smiling. "Besides, that means I get presents earlier! Always a good thing! By the way, when should I head over?"

"Try to get a plane to Oslo on the 23. If there's none available, try the 22."

"Okay! Thanks again dude! Tusen takk!"

Alfred jumped up and gave him a quick hug before running off. Lukas blinked in surprise before shaking his head and heading over to find his younger brother and maybe see if someone had figured out the password.p

* * *

Alfred couldn't stop smiling as he got out of his car at around 8 o'clock on December 23 and dragged his suitcase out of the trunk. He was just too happy and excited to stop.p

He'd been shocked when Lukas had invited him to spend the holiday with him and Eiríkur. They weren't really close. Sure they were on a first name basis with each other, but they didn't spend that much time with each other. Maybe Mikkel was right when he said that Lukas was actually really nice when you got past his general attitude.

He skipped up to the door and hurriedly knocked, already starting to freeze even though he hadn't been outside for that long. _Maybe I should buy some Scandinavian winter stuff... would really be helpful. Especially if I visit Alaska or Mattie during the winter._

He heard what sounded like Eiríkur yelling something to Lukas in some language- Icelandic? Some Norwegian dialect?- and Lukas saying something back. Finally, he heard some footsteps in the hall and the door opened to reveal Eiríkur. "Oh, hi America."

"Hi Icy!" Alfred shouted, beaming. "Please let me in I'm freezing."

"Don't call me Icy," the Icelander muttered, stepping aside to let him in. "Lukas is making something for you since he figured that you didn't eat anything on the plane."

"Oh, he didn't have to!" Alfred said, taking off his jacket and shoes and putting them by the door. "Where's my room? Should probably put my stuff up there."

"I can-"

"Nope, you're not getting it! I have presents in here and I don't want you to peak!"

Eiríkur just facepalmed. "Third door on the right," he muttered, walking into the living room.

After depositing his bags in the guest room, Alfred walked into the living room, looking around at the decorations. The tree was decorated with some white tinsel, a few ornaments, several Norwegian and Icelandic flags, and a snowflake at the top. There were also tree branches on the mantle and on the coffee table, making the entire room smell really nice.

Eiríkur was lounging on the couch, reading a book. However, what caught his eye was the giant cat balanced on the back of the couch. "Hey, Eirí?"

"Don't call me that either," he muttered, not looking up from the book. "What?"

"What kind of cat is that?"

The Icelander glanced up before shrugging and saying, "That's just Hårek, one of Lukas' skogkatter. Norwegian Forest Cat I mean."

"He's giant!"

"You've never seen one of them have you?"

"Nope." Alfred looked at the cat, debating on whether or not he should go and pet him.

"You can pet him you know," Lukas said, standing in the doorway, causing Alfred to whirl around. After setting the tray of sandwiches and cookies on the coffee table, he picked up the cat and handed him to Alfred before heading back in the kitchen and bringing out three mugs of coffee.

While he was doing it, the American was petting the cat, causing Hårek to start purring. "He's so fluffy!"

"He is, isn't he?" Lukas said, kicking his brother's legs off the couch so he could sit down. "The sandwiches are for you. There's sugar and stuff in the kitchen if you need it for the coffee."

"Thanks dude!" Alfred said, sitting down in an armchair and reaching over the cat for one of the sandwiches.

They sat there for a few minutes, not really saying anything, Alfred petting Hårek, Eiríkur reading and reaching over for the things on the table without taking his eyes off of the page, and Lukas staring into space. Finally, after the food was all finished, Lukas stood up and stretched. "Well, it is nine. That means that the young nations should go to bed."

Eiríkur looked up from his book for the first time in a while to glare at his brother. "Hold kjeft," he snarled.

"Hmm. You said it in Norwegian. You must really want me to shut up."

The Icelander just slammed the book in his face, muttering something under his breath.

Meanwhile, Lukas turned his attention to the American. "Alfred, you are the youngest one here. You probably want to get to bed."

Alfred frowned. He didn't really like being reminded of how young he was compared to other countries, but he doubted that Lukas meant it in a mean way and was probably just messing with him and Eiríkur and decided to let it slide this once. Plus he had a little jet lag and was kind of tired. "I am kind of tired. Had to wake up early for the plane. Well, night guys. See you in the morning!"

"Night," Eiríkur muttered.

"Natta, sov godt." Lukas said, picking up his sleeping cat so Alfred could get up.

* * *

Alfred actually didn't wake up as early as he usually does. He chalked that up to the fact that it wasn't the actual day and the other two people in the house were _not_ morning people.

He woke up around 8, and decided to go ahead and get up because he forgot to put his presents under the tree. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he walked into the living room and was shocked to see the two Nordics already sitting on the couch drinking coffee. As he tried to get over his shock, he saw Lukas grimace and hand a smirking Eiríkur some kroner.

"God jul Alfred," Lukas said at the same time Eiríkur said, "Gleðileg jól."

Alfred beamed. "Merry Christmas you guys!" Realizing he was still holding the presents, he quickly put them under the tree. When he turned back around, he saw Lukas taking down some stockings he had missed before. "When did you put those up and is there one for me?"

"Last night and yes," Lukas said, handing one to him. Without looking to see if they were opening them too- hey, he was desperate to open _something_ and he did actually do some research on Norwegian Christmases- he found his was full of chocolate and other types of candy and a pair of warm gloves. "Thanks guys!"

"Værsågod," Lukas said, getting up. "Breakfast will be in the dining room. Lillebror, can you brew some more coffee?"The Norwegian led him into the dining room while Eiríkur went into the kitchen. "You know, I didn't know you could cook," Alfred admitted.

Lukas turned, raising an eyebrow. "Why did you think that?"

"I don't know. You just didn't seem the type."

He rolled his eyes. "You'd be surprised," was all he said to that.

Breakfast passed pretty fast. Maybe it was because of the holiday, but both of the Nordics were surprisingly talkative, considering who they were. Most of it was them teasing each other and proving that no matter how much Eiríkur kind of tried to deny it sometimes, they were really brothers, but they also talked to Alfred, making him feel special for having been included in their celebrations and making him feel like he had been accepted by them.

After breakfast, Lukas on an old Christmas movie, making Alfred wish that he had brushed up on his Norwegian because knowing Danish wasn't helping him that much. Sure he caught some of it. But still. He mostly spent him time trying to get Hårek to play with him with mixed success.

Finally, a little bit after noon, Lukas called them back in for lunch, placing bowls of what looked like porridge in front of them. Alfred poked at his for a bit before Lukas asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Nah, I just don't know what this is. I like to know what I'm eating before I shove it into my mouth."

Was it his imagination, or did Lukas seem to laugh a little at that?

"This is grøt," he answered. "It's not poisoned, if that's what you're worried about."

Alfred snickered and tried a bite. _Not that bad,_ he decided. When he finished, he asked, "Hey, you have anymore? I'm still kind of hungry."

"Some. You can have what's after I give some to the nisse." Lukas said, getting up and putting some in another bowl and walking out the back door after putting on a jacket.

After the door closed, Alfred asked, "The nisse?"

"Já, the nisse," Eiríkur said, frowning at him. "You don't want them mad at you and giving them grøt is one way to keep them happy. It's kind of obvious."

Oh yeah, they're related. Plus there was that whole road and elves thing he read about awhile ago in Iceland, so maybe it wasn't surprising he believed in the nisse too.

Not saying anything, he watched though the window as Lukas knelt down, handing the bowl to something and watched as... It disappeared in midair.

Ok, so maybe the nisse were real.

Trying to take his mind off the fact that it was kind of creepy watching it just disappear, he quickly got up and got the rest of the grøt, eating it until he noticed something in his bowl. "Um, dude, why is there a random almond in my grøt?"

"You won the marzipan pig," Lukas said, coming in and hanging his coat back up.

"The what?"

Instead of answering him, the Norwegian reached into a drawer and pulled out a small white pig with a bow and handed to him. "This."

"Oh... Thanks then." The little pig was cute, though. Maybe he could put it on his mantle.

The afternoon passed fairly quickly, them watching more movies and playing some games with Eiríkur while Lukas cooked dinner, occasionally getting Eiríkur to help him with something and always refusing Alfred's help.

Finally, just at 5 o'clock, Lukas called him in to the dining room again. Alfred had to force himself not to put everything on his plate already even though his mouth was already watering from all the good looking food already on the table. "So this is..." he had to think about the different types of Norwegian Christmas dinners he read about, "Ribbe?"

"Yes, it is," Lukas said, sounding a little surprised as he placed the last dish of meat on the table. "Velbekomme," he said, gesturing for Alfred to serve himself first.

Alfred took one bite of the meat and immediately had to ask for the recipe, causing a smirking Norwegian to say he would see if he could send it to him later.

Surprisingly, between the three of them they managed to eat most of the food that was laid out on the table. Alfred wondered whether Lukas had some sort of sixth sense that told him just how much was needed or if he had really just guessed how much and wouldn't mind any leftovers.

Finally, when they were too full to move, Eiríkur said, "Takk for maten," giving Alfred a look until he repeated the same thing, realizing that thanking his host for the meal was probably the polite thing to do.

He wondered for a minute how he was going to ever get up when Lukas mentioned something about the presents hand he suddenly found the energy to follow them into the living room where Lukas was placing the presents in a three piles for them.

There were only a couple gifts for each of them, which wasn't that surprising, though Alfred was a little surprised Lukas didn't give his brother any more. The American opened his gift from Lukas, finding a good set of Scandinavian winter gear- jacket, hat, all that stuff. "Thanks dude! Be really helpful next time I visit my bro!"

He thought he heard someone snort, but decided he was hearing things considering who he was hanging out with.

Eiríkur's gifts were unimpressive compared to that, just giving them a couple books each, though they didn't sound that bad judging by the summaries. He didn't know what Lukas got his brother, just that he passed him an envelope and whatever was inside made the Icelander smile, and he kind of doubted it was just money.

After that, Lukas brought in some coffee and cake, confiscated Eiríkur's book and got into a small argument with him (something about what if he wanted to talk? Maybe he should learn Norwegian... People lied when they said how close the spoken language was to Danish...) before putting on another movie.

Alfred couldn't stop smiling. Sure they were kind of weird, but Lukas cared enough to invite him to spend Christmas with them and Eiríkur didn't seem to care if he came even though he wasn't really close to either of them.

In fact, his boss wanted him to go and make more friends (actual friends for himself, not necessarily alliances), so maybe he should invite one of them over in the spring. If you got past the anti socialness and snarking, they were actually pretty nice and fun to hang out with. He'd have to make plans before even thinking about asking, but it probably wouldn't hurt to ask.

And even if they said no, he'd still treasure this memory.

* * *

 **Translations (all Norwegian unless stated)**

 **Tusen takk - Thank you very much**

 **Natta, sov godt - Good night, sleep tight**

 **God jul - Merry Christmas**

 **Gleðileg jól (Icelandic) - Merry Christmas**

 **Værsågod - You're Welcome**

 **Já (Icelandic) - Yes**

 **Velbekomme - apparently you can say this before you eat and can mean something like "hope it tastes well"**

 **Takk for maten - Thanks for the food**

 **This didn't turn out exactly how I planned -_-**

 **I hope I didn't get anything wrong and hope that it was at least good enough. If you notice something wrong any Norwegians reading this, please tell me.**

 **Again, really sorry it took until New Years Day to get this out. At least it wasn't later?**

 **If you want an explanation of anything in this story, please just ask me. I'd be happy to talk about it.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you have a good year!**


End file.
